There are a number of Internet applications that support social media, which includes user activities to share and discuss information and experiences.
For example, a web site hosting a social network may allow its members to share information among friends, such as photos, videos, stories, messages, etc. The web site may register members and allow the members to specify their friends among the registered members. The social network represents a social structure in which a network of nodes can be used to represent a network of individuals or organizations and the connections between the nodes in the network represent the direct social connections (e.g., connections to friends of the members).